


A Backup Plan

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Daddy Hannibal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Little Will Graham, Littles Are Known, M/M, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: Will is determined to be a scary spider on his trick or treating adventure. That is, until he sees himself. Daddy Hannibal to the rescue!





	A Backup Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XCuteAsHale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCuteAsHale/gifts).



> This is the third of four original prompts from my darling Cutie! (She gave me one more a couple days ago, and I'll see if I can't squish that one in here at some point...) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Will huffed a sigh and peeked up at Hannibal through his lashes. “Daddy, are you done yet?” 

“Just one...more...ah! There we are. Very scary for trick or treating. You’re sure you want to wear this costume, little one?” Hannibal made another adjustment, and then nodded with satisfaction, but waited on Will’s answer. 

“Yeah, Daddy, but I’m a’posed to be scaredy.” Will hadn’t seen himself just yet, but the three extra legs that hung off each of his sides flopped down and glimmered with copious amounts of glitter. He grabbed up his plastic pumpkin bucket, and rolled his eyes when Hannibal told him to be careful going down the stairs. 

He hopped over the last two, because he could, and giggled when Hannibal just sighed behind him. He turned to the door, and in the shining surface caught a glimpse of--

“DADDY!” he screeched, doing an about-face and running straight into Hannibal’s arms, his heart racing as he buried his face against the soft fabric of Hannibal’s sweater and wound his arms around Hannibal’s neck. 

“Darling, it’s okay, it’s only your costume,” Hannibal soothed, and he made little shushing sounds until Will’s sobs petered off to periodic sniffles. 

“Daddy,” Will whispered, and subtly rubbed his running nose on Hannibal’s sweater. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“Don’t wanna be a spidey for trick or treats.” Will’s breathing hitched, and he cried a little more, rubbing his face harder on Hannibal’s sweater, but at least somewhat comforted by the large hand rubbing up and down his back. 

“That’s okay, sweet boy. I have a backup costume waiting.” Hannibal kissed the side of Will’s head, and when he wouldn’t unwind his arms, Hannibal hefted him up and carried him back up the stairs. 

In no time at all, Will sported a headband with brown, floppy ears attached, his little nose colored brown, and the rest of him covered neck to feet in soft material with cream, tan, and brown splotches, a tail in the back drooping to his knees. He still kept his pumpkin candy pail, however, because Lady Pun’kin insisted. 

This time when they made it to the door, Will didn’t run screaming. Hannibal cleared his throat and grabbed his keys. “Are you ready to go trick or treating now?” 

“Woof!” Will giggled, and pawed at the door. “Woof, Daddy, woof!” 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Hannibal agreed with a chuckle, and opened the door to let his intrepid puppy out. “Off we go, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to get in touch, feel free to come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)! And follow me on [Instagram](http://www.instagram.com/dena_celeste) if you like pictures of clouds and sunsets and the odd critter or two.


End file.
